


Помнить

by alicewinter_ao3



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3
Summary: Каждое утро Тина просыпается, чтобы затем пойти на Ривингтон-стрит, надеть накрахмаленный фартук и целый день улыбаться посетителям. Неужели работа в небольшой пекарне – предел ее мечтаний?..
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 3





	Помнить

**Author's Note:**

> Работа сделана для Кубка Хогса (http://hogsland.com/). Условие: Стирание/потеря памяти

Проснувшись, Тина долго лежит, уставившись немигающим взглядом в потолок. Обычный человек по утрам преисполнен энергии, на худой конец тревоги, она же отчего-то ощущает себя совершенно пустой. Выпотрошенной. Только сердце гулко толкается об ребра, вторя одной-единственной мысли: ты должна помнить. Что же ей снилось... Тина изо всех сил старается не упустить отголоски сна, но глаза начинают болеть и слезиться, и картинка расплывается, оставляя лишь горечь чужого прощания на губах.

Рвано вдохнув, она поднимается с кровати. Болит голова, но это уже так привычно, что Тина научилась не замечать. Она смотрит на себя в зеркало, примечая новые морщинки и темные круги под глазами. Когда только успела стать такой... А может всегда была? Каждую клеточку наполняет какая-то иррациональная усталость. Остаться бы дома, отлежаться. Но нет. Она упрямо одевается, чтобы пойти на Ривингтон-стрит, как и каждое утро до этого, надеть накрахмаленный фартук и целый день улыбаться посетителям. Неужели работа в небольшой пекарне — предел ее мечтаний?.. Тина садится за стойку, подпирая голову рукой, и вдруг отчетливо понимает, что живет не своей жизнью. Стоит подумать об этом, как голова словно взрывается. Она закрывает глаза, смаргивая непрошеные слезы, и спешит навстречу первому покупателю.

Осень накрывает Нью-Йорк густыми тучами, раскрашивает прозрачными лужами да жухлой листвой, и кажется, кто-то специально стер все яркие пятна. Вокруг сплошь оттенки серого: дома, нависающие над улицами свинцовыми великанами, прохожие, зябко кутающиеся в серые пальто, многообразие черных зонтов... Продаж становится все меньше, и Якоб, добродушный хозяин булочной, подумывает, а не закрыть ли бизнес совсем. Якоб. Ее единственный собеседник. Иногда Тина чувствует с ним какое-то особенное родство, словно их объединяет общая неразгаданная тайна. Но эта мысль скорее мимолетна. Какие секреты могут скрывать стеллажи с ароматной выпечкой?

Печенье в виде причудливых зверей, любимое ньюйоркцами, к вечеру так и остается нераспродано. Обычно шумный город словно вымер. Правительство уверяет, что все в порядке, но среди горожан ходят слухи, будто грядет что-то страшное. Газеты стараются перещеголять одна другую, пестря звучными заголовками: «Черный четверг», «Уолл-стрит в панике», «Надежды нет», «Мы все умрем?» — но эта гонка только больше пугает. Сложив их в аккуратную стопку, Тина вешает фартук на колченогую вешалку и садится за угловой столик, чтобы выпить какао перед тем, как уйти домой. Над чашкой разливается теплый пряный запах, щекочущий ноздри. Он что-то затрагивает внутри, пробуждая призраки воспоминаний. Кажется, еще секунда, и она наконец все поймет. Главное, снова не моргнуть.

— Если так дальше пойдет, мне и правда придется закрыться. Сегодня выручка не составила и половины нормы, — рядом садится Якоб.

Разочарованно вздохнув — неясное чувство ускользает вместе с ароматным паром, — Тина делает глоток. Якоб принимается распекать революционно настроенного Гитлера, правительство, допустившее биржевой крах, гангстеров, бесчинствующих по всей стране. Она слушает вполуха, давно привыкнув к его ворчанию, и просто пьет какао, прикрыв глаза, все еще пытаясь воскресить то внезапно возникшее чувство. Но тщетно. Лишь утихшая было голова снова начинает болеть. Весь день Тину не оставляет противное чувство недосказанности, и чтобы как-то отвлечься, вернувшись домой, она долго перебирает вещи, надеясь на очередную подсказку. Платья, шляпки, украшения... Все не то. Эти вещи такие же бесцветные и пустые, как и она сама. Усевшись на кровать, Тина откидывается, упираясь руками, как вдруг замечает коробку, чей краешек выглядывает с полки. Повинуясь сиюминутному порыву, она достает ее. Пальцы немного подрагивают, когда она смахивает пыль. И, стоит снять крышку, как ее тут же окутывает свежий, терпкий запах. Неужели ответ все время был так близко?

Тина протягивает руку, боясь спугнуть удачу.

Шерстяной серый шарф с желтыми полосками едва заметно колет руки. Она закрывает глаза и утыкается лицом в теплую материю, хранящую бесконечно знакомый, родной запах. Тина силится вспомнить хотя бы что-то о его обладателе, но чувствует только яркие ноты бергамота. По телу разливается сладостное ощущение, отзывающееся покалыванием в губах, мурашками по спине и дрожью пальцев. Так пах мужчина, что когда-то был в ее жизни, вспоминает она. Мужчина, перевернувший все с ног на голову, но почему-то оставивший ее. Голова болит все сильнее, и Тина сжимает виски, отбрасывая шарф. В забытой коробке начинает что-то стучать, и она достает нетерпеливо вибрирующий продолговатый футляр. Крышка его тут же слетает, и в руку сама собой прыгает лакированная палочка с удобной ручкой.

— Что... — хрипло произносит Тина. Почему-то все кажется таким знакомым, но в тоже время слишком фантастическим.

Она поднимается и на нетвердых ногах подходит к окну. К горлу подкатывает тошнота. Отбросив палочку, Тина забивается в угол комнаты, обхватив голову руками, и сползает по стене на пол. Перед глазами все плывет, сливаясь в яркий белый свет, от которого становится только хуже. Она сходит с ума?

_— Кто вы?_  
_— А вы?_

Яркая вспышка перед глазами, от которой перехватывает дыхание. Что это? Воспоминание? Или она бредит? Тина отрывисто хватает воздух ртом, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Голова болит так нестерпимо, что кажется еще секунда и она упадет в обморок от боли.

_— ...люди меняются. Я изменился. Мне так кажется_.

Ее обдает холодным потом. Челка тут же прилипает ко лбу. Сердце бьется все чаще, и с каждым его ударом внутри что-то разбивается. Тина даже слышит этот звон, физически чувствует трещины. Он похож на перелив колокольчиков. Такие висели у нее над кроватью в детстве. Взгляд расфокусирован, и все, что она видит — мельтешение черных точек перед глазами. А затем ее настигает новая вспышка.

_— ...это твоя фотография из одной газеты. Знаешь, у тебя тут глаза такие необычные. И в жизни они такие же, Тина, как будто огонек в воде. В темной воде. Такие глаза я видел только..._

Тина обхватывает себя руками и без сил падает на пол. Она прижимается щекой к холодным доскам, чувствуя соленые слезы на губах. Даже не заметила, что плачет. Тихий мужской голос отзывается эхом в голове.

— У саламандры. Как у саламандры, — выдыхает она, вторя ему, прежде чем провалиться в спасительную тьму.

***

Судорожно вдохнув, Тина приходит в себя. Она с трудом поднимается, чувствуя боль во всем теле. За окном уже поздняя ночь. Сквозь иссиня-черную мглу виднеется размытый свет редких фонарей, высвечивающий квадратики брусчатки. Тина садится на кровать, оборачивая вокруг шеи полосатый шарф.

— Как ты мог, Ньют...

После того, что случилось в склепе Лестрейнджей, стало очевидно — в этом сопротивлении невозможно занимать нейтральную сторону. Грин-де-Вальда нужно было остановить любой ценой. После Хогвартса Тина по просьбе Министерства магии вернулась в Америку, чтобы стать связующим звеном между волшебниками Англии и МАКУСА. Но Пиквери и близко не подпускала ее к секретным данным, хотя, казалось бы, она уже доказала свою преданность. 

Тина не находила себе места. Сама мысль о том, что она бездействует, пока где-то на свободе опасный преступник, приводила ее в бешенство. О том, что к Грин-де-Вальду примкнула Куинни, она старалась не думать вовсе. Это было слишком больно. Ньют остался в Хогвартсе помогать Дамблдору найти способ разрушить клятву, и все, что у них было — редкие письма. Тина много раз хотела все бросить, и приехать, но Ньюту каждый раз удавалось уговорить ее не горячиться. В такие дни она особенно сильно скучала по нему. И хотя Тина понимала, что выбрала самое неподходящее время для того, чтобы влюбиться, она ничего не могла с собой поделать. Ньют стал ей слишком дорог.

В один из дней, спустя пару месяцев после событий в Париже, она вернулась домой, где застала Ньюта. Это насторожило ее, но он заверил, что все в порядке, он просто соскучился. И вызвался заварить чай. 

— Как продвигаются поиски Дамблдора? — спросила тогда она.

Пожав плечами, Ньют не ответил на вопрос, лишь пробормотал:

— Пей свой чай. Поговорим потом.

Он выглядел слишком странным. Даже для него. Но Тина была так рада их встрече, что, казалось, словно не замечала этого.

— Что это за чай такой? Довольно странный вкус, — язык немного щипало.

— Английский, — коротко ответил Ньют и отвел глаза.

Пожав плечами, Тина сделала еще один глоток, и тут же поперхнулась, ощущая, как горло что-то сжало. Перед глазами все плыло. Она почувствовала, как проваливается в небытие. Ньют подхватил ее на руки.

— Что происходит?

— Прости, — его глаза были полны сожаления и искреннего раскаяния.

— Но...

Горячие губы коснулись ее губ, и Тина почувствовала, как Ньют уложил ее на кровать. 

— В чае был концентрированный яд пикирующего злыдня, — прошептал он. — Я должен был это сделать. Грин-де-Вальд начал претворять свой план в действие. Я не могу допустить, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось... У тебя должно быть право на другую жизнь.

«Помнить! — из последних сил подумала Тина, чувствуя, как все тело наливается свинцовой тяжестью. Она старалась схватить Ньюта за руку, но пальцы ловили лишь воздух. — Ты не должна забыть!»

Проснувшись на следующий день, она чувствовала только сильную головную боль. Ни эмоций, ни чувств. Но, провалявшись в кровати с неделю, постепенно пришла в себя. Вместе с этим пришли воспоминания о жизни и работе в пекарне Якоба — Ньют, по всей видимости, наложил на нее чары ложной памяти, заставив забыть, что она была рождена волшебницей. Это было довольно жестоко, но Тина даже сейчас, вспомнив все, отчего-то не чувствовала злости.

— Ты заставил меня забыть, кто я, желая защитить, — она поднимается с кровати, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Но ты забыл, что я не способна держаться подальше от несправедливости и могу постоять за себя. И знаешь что? Тебе придется убедиться в этом лично. До скорой встречи, мистер Скамандер.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте курсивом выделены цитаты из к/ф "Фантастические твари и где они обитают" и "Фантастические твари: Преступления Грин-де-Вальда"


End file.
